


Fun Sized

by Tamix13



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing for the first time that Person B has to stand on their tippy-toes to kiss them. A can’t stop laughing. B’s reaction is up to you. Either way, more kissing and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

> More cute stuff at 2 AM. Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.

Zach was fucking short.

They’d been friends for years, Brent had already made all the short jokes in the book, plus made up some of his own. He’d used Zach’s head and shoulders for armrests and even picked him up to move him sometimes when Zach was being really lazy.

But this was the icing on the cake. 

Zach had to practically stand on his tip toes to kiss Brent.

They hadn’t thought much about this when they’d started officially dating, and usually most of their kissing was initiated by Brent, who leaned down to kiss Zach, or they were both sitting or lying down. 

This was the first time that Zach had initiated the kiss. Obviously since the guitarist was shorter, he would have to lean up to reach Brent’s mouth, but the singer hadn’t been quite prepared for just how much Zach had to lean up.

“You were on your tip-toes!” Brent was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe, sprawled on the couch and clutching his stomach. 

“I was not!” Zach pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Yeah, he was short but that didn’t mean Brent had to lose his shit this much over it. “And even if I was, it’s not that funny!”

Brent looked up, cheeks flushed from laughing and still smiling widely. 

“Sorry darling, but it kind of is.”

“No more kisses for you then.” The guitarist stubbornly turned his nose up, then squeaked when a hand caught his chin, turning him to face Brent. The singer, who had gotten up from the couch so quietly that Zach hadn’t heard, tilted his chin up and kissed him slowly. Zach, caught off guard, moaned softly. But when he went to lean more into the kiss, Brent pulled away.

“Hey....” Zach protested. “Come back here…”

“Sorry, you said no more kisses. That was your last one.” Brent laughed, sharp and bright, when Zach hauled him back into a kiss, fingers curled in the singer’s T-shirt. 

“Fuck what I said, I lied. Just stop making fun of my height so much.”

“Whatever you say, shortie.” Zach felt Brent grin against his mouth. 

“Brent, I will not hesitate to strangle you right now.”

“If you can even reach my neck.”


End file.
